


falling all for you (it's worth the pain)

by jaemsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff and Humor, I mean it's more fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Swearing, donghyuck tries to be funny, fails, making out???, slight warning bc hyuck puts himself down alot, too many thoughts lmao, yukhei is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsbaby/pseuds/jaemsbaby
Summary: in which lee donghyuck (and company) falls five times, and lee minhyung witnesses all of them.





	falling all for you (it's worth the pain)

 

the first time donghyuck fell, he broke his arm. sports were never his strong suit. well, really, to be honest, he didn’t really know _what_ his talent even was. maybe he didn’t have one. donghyuck liked to believe he was a mood maker. renjun said that he was great at being exceptionally annoying. jaemin disagreed, saying it was at being exceptionally gay, to which donghyuck scoffed in response. as if he was one to talk. everyone knew jaemin and renjun were the literal proud, flaming homosexuals of the school. everyone loved them, everyone was was proud of them, but their periodic make out sessions was a totally different question.

 

the first time donghyuck fell, he was playing basketball. he was standing in a corner, screaming at one of his teammates to not pass the ball to him and to _fucking throw it in the basket_. clearly, he wasn’t an athlete.

 

“WONG YUKHEI YOU DUMBASS YOU THREW IT INTO THE WRONG BASKET.” donghyuck was shouting with his hands on his hips, directing his team in what he believed was the right direction. truthfully, he had no clue what the hell was going on, but he tried his best to give his input.

 

just at that moment, some dumbass had to crash into him, causing him to fall hard on his arms. seriously, did he not see donghyuck standing there? he was literally the only person standing still. even before the pain settled in donghyuck’s mind, he couldn’t help but shut his eyes and think to himself, _holy shit, lee donghyuck, you’re a weak ass piece of shit. you’re lucky you’re good-looking_. oh. so that’s why jeno said his talent was being narcissistic as hell.  

 

“are you okay?” he heard a voice say, and at first donghyuck was going to yell at the person asking, because now he felt pain searing through his entire arm, did this guy seriously think he was okay? but then donghyuck actually opened his eyes, and all his complaints were lodged in his throat.

 

(renjun constantly made fun of him, saying it was “the one and only time donghyuck shut up”.)

 

“i-i, yeah i guess.” he wasn’t even sure why he was stuttering so badly, and the pain was temporarily forgotten as donghyuck looked up to possibly the most perfect boy he had ever seen. said boy was standing, looking down at him. he had black messy hair tousled in the most annoying way ever-donghyuck claimed that he found it a turn off, but it really wasn’t-with chiseled cheekbones and soft, pink lips that he couldn’t stop staring at.

 

“i think you broke it,” the boy pointed out. “i don’t think you’re okay.”

 

donghyuck was tempted to scream _NO SHIT_ , but he didn’t need this perfect boy to have a bad first impression of him. so he just winced, trying to move his arm. “i’m okay. i think. okay, no i’m not.”

 

“hey, call someone to help!” the boy turned to shout at one of the guys in their class, and donghyuck lost his breath at the sharp jawline that greeted his eyes. the boy turned back to him, eyes widened. “does it hurt?”

 

truthfully, it _did_ hurt, but donghyuck wanted to act brave. “nah, i’m good,” he said and tried to sit up, before realizing that his arm, did in fact, feel out of place, and he stumbled to the floor. “never fucking mind,” he muttered to himself. _another talent i have-making a joke out of myself_. “yeah, it actually really does.”

 

“i’m so sorry for crashing into you,” the guy said, looking genuinely apologetic. “i thought you were going to move,” he explained, and donghyuck immediately felt guilty and the need to apologize.

 

but obviously, his brain had other ideas for his mouth. “ah, i’m not the best in basket-well, any sport really. i just kinda stand there,” he mustered a painful laugh. “that’s probably why i’m so weak.” the boy with the black hair awkwardly smiled, he obviously had no clue how to reply to this, and donghyuck internally facepalmed.

 

at that moment, two random guys came over with a stretcher, and he had never been so happy to get out of a conversation and shut up. but _of course_ , the stupid guy with the pretty smile had to say, “i hope you get better. and maybe it would be better if you don’t engage in any physical activities from now on.” donghyuck weakly smiled before he felt himself being carried away, into an ambulance.

 

 

 

 

 

the second time donghyuck fell-well okay, he wasn’t the one who fell, it was jaemin, that idiot-he ran into that gorgeous black-haired boy again.

 

he hadn’t seen the boy since four months ago, since he broke his arm. donghyuck was better now, stronger than renjun and jaemin’s relationship. oh yeah, speaking of which, jaemin fell running down the stairs looking for renjun.

 

“can you slow down for one second? you act like you don’t see him every single day,” donghyuck groaned. he was chasing the younger down the stairs, watching his step to not fall again. the last time he fell he had made an absolute fool of himself and the thought of doing that again wasn’t exactly enticing.

 

“but he’s my baby, i need to see-” _and there he goes,_ donghyuck looked at jaemin trip over his own fucking foot, and fall down the three steps to the floor. he simply facepalmed and had an internal debate on whether to help jaemin. clearly, he didn’t need to, as a high-pitched “NANA ARE YOU OKAY?” came running towards the scene in the form of a skinny, dark brown-haired chinese boy. also known as renjun.

 

“you seem helpful,” a deep voice chuckled behind donghyuck, making him stiffen up. he turned to see that his instincts were correct-it was the same beautiful, svelte, god-like boy who had crashed into him four months ago.

 

“you!” donghyuck pointed at him.

 

“yes. me,” the boy laughed. “i believe i forgot to introduce myself the last time i crashed into you. u-uh, is your arm okay?”

 

donghyuck lifted his arm, “this thing? nah she’s good now.”

 

“that’s good. m-my name is lee minhyung, but you can call me mark.”

 

“alright minhyung, you can call me donghyuck because i’m lee donghyuck.” he found it quite cute that this boy was slightly stuttering. _hah, not so heroic as you looked before. wait but that’s kind of cute_.

 

minhyung blinked once. then twice. “did you just purposely not call me mark?”

 

“alright minnie, let’s keep it going.” donghyuck wanted to slam his head into a wall. he was the epitome of awkward and making embarrassing moments even more uncomfortable. he glanced once at minhyung’s lips, and let his eyes flicker away.

 

“min-minnie? that’s cute, i guess,” minhyung smiled slightly. “so, _hyuckie_ , how are you?”

 

“nowhere as good looking as you are,” he immediately said, then widened his eyes. he heard someone laugh next to him, and he turned to see jeno, renjun, and jaemin laughing at the side. _they were watching the whole time?_

 

“i’m honored. well, i’d love to talk more, but i’ve got to go. hopefully i’ll see you some other time, in a case where no one falls,” he smiled, a genuine smile, before carefully walking down the stairs. he waved cutely at the trio waiting for donghyuck at the bottom of the stairs, before exiting the building. the minute minhyung disappeared out of sight, the three musketeers rushed up the stairs, bombarding him with a ton of questions.

 

“what the hell was that?”

 

“was that the cute boy you were talking about?”

 

“the one who broke your arm?”

 

“dumbass, he pushed hyuck, that’s how he broke his arm.”

 

“same fucking thing, idiot.”

 

“don’t call my boyfriend an idiot.”

 

donghyuck couldn’t focus. he couldn’t breathe. for once, he felt truly speechless. _he’s the most beautiful boy i have ever met_ . _i cannot wait to see him again_.

 

 

 

 

 

yeah, well as fate would play it, donghyuck never met minhyung after that. he focused on his studies, tried his hardest in his classes, and enjoyed hanging out with his three best friends. junior year of high school ended swiftly, and seeing as minhyung was a year above him (according to jaemin, who was the expert stalker in their group), he no longer attended the high school.

 

senior year went by quickly. donghyuck never dated anyone, never fell in love, never had any strings attached. there was even a rumor going around saying that he and jeno were together, but jeno was as straight as a pole (not really, but donghyuck didn’t know at that time), and the two couldn’t imagine being a couple. it wasn’t that jeno wasn’t attractive, but he just wasn’t donghyuck’s type. his type was, well, someone like mark. someone who stuttered, who was a little lost, someone who was a little awkward in certain situations. jeno was the opposite-he was confident and proud of himself, and he prided himself in being one of the school’s best looking guys.

 

as their last year of school passed, donghyuck and his friends pretty much forgot about the incidences of junior year. his life became a parade of university applications, rejections, acceptions, screaming with renjun when the two were accepted into the same dream school, then there was prom, and graduation. donghyuck felt good. he felt happy. he didn’t need anyone, he didn’t need a minhyung. he didn’t need a mark. right?

 

it was only after graduation that donghyuck truly began to feel lonely. it was after university started, that he became genuinely aware of the number of couples around him. it certainly didn’t help that renjun, his dorm mate, would facetime jaemin almost every night. the two would constantly complain about the long distance relationship (their universities were literally two hours away, donghyuck didn’t get their constant whining), and he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. everyone was so happy. everyone had someone, and sure, renjun was an amazing friend, but he wanted someone more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the third time donghyuck fell, it was pretty dumb, actually. he was was running back to his dorm, trying to catch the newest episode of a recent drama he had been watching. of course, it hadn’t crossed his mind that running with a backpack and books in hand was a bad idea. but in donghyuck’s defense, he wasn’t running. he was walking fast. very, very fast.

 

so when he collided with someone, sending both of them flying back, the first thing donghyuck did was curse out loud. _i’m going to miss my episode, goddamnit_ . thankfully, he was a rather organized person, and he quickly gathered his notebooks with no loose papers flying out. the person he bumped into, however, was a different case. donghyuck was about to stand up and run away to catch up on what had happened the last episode - _why do drama episodes always end with a fucking kiss_? but he felt bad for leaving this person with so much to clean up, when it had partially been his fault for walking fast.

 

he bent down to help gather the pieces of paper on the floor, and he wasn’t meaning to look, but when he saw a name scribbled on one of the papers, his head snapped up, to find a pair of brown eyes staring straight at him.

 

lee minhyung was different, and for once, donghyuck felt that the boy in front of him didn’t even fit his korean name. mark suited him better. his hair was no longer black, but rather a dark, dark brown. he looked more mature, much more handsome, and it looked like his facial features had become even more defined, if that was possible.

 

“m-mark?” he said in awe. suddenly, his drama episode seemed worth missing.

 

“you called me by my english name,” the boy said softly, before smiling. “it’s been a while, hyuckie.”

 

the two of them immediately stood up, donghyuck brushing the dust off his black jeans, and hastily handed the papers in his hands back to their owner. the sun was shining directly on mark’s face and if anything, he felt as though the older was shining, more than he usually did, if that was even possible.

 

“i didn’t know you, uh, attended this university,” mark said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

 

“i didn’t think i was smart enough to be accepted,” donghyuck laughed nervously. “wow, i need to stop degrading myself.”

 

“you really do,” the older said. “you’re already amazing, lee donghyuck.”

 

donghyuck felt his heart race, and he swore he felt his chest tightened up a little bit, as he tried to steady his breathing. “you too, mark.”

 

“oh my god! i’m so sorry for taking up your time,” mark suddenly dramatically apologized.

 

“huh?”

 

“you were rushing somewhere, right?” _oh right. the drama_.

 

“nah,” donghyuck decides on denying that. “it wasn’t that important. are you done with classes?”

 

mark nodded, “yeah, i just finished my music history class, actually,” the older explains.

 

“m-music _what_ class now?”

 

mark laughed as if he had heard that response way too many times. “music history. i’m majoring in music theory and composition, hoping to be a songwriter or composer in the future,” he explained.

 

“ah, do you sing?”

 

“huh. funny how that’s the first question that people always ask. but no, i rap. what about you? what’s your major?”

 

“psychology,” donghyuck said. “kind of comes in handy when my dormmate gets stressed out over certain things or people.”

 

“who’s your roommate?”

 

“huang renjun. i don’t suppose you know him?”

 

“he’s the half of that renmin couple from high school, right?”

 

donghyuck laughed, in disbelief that this boy in front of him, _knew_ of his two best friends. “yep, that’s him. renjun is majoring in art, he says it’s a way to de-stress, but i think it makes him more stressed.”

 

mark smiled. “are you going anywhere right now? maybe we could take this conversation to somewhere else, where i don’t look _this_ messy.” donghyuck scanned the older boy, with messy hair, and hands clutching bunches of paper together.

 

“yeah, let’s do that.”

 

they decided to meet at a local cafe nearby, and donghyuck took the opportunity to rush back to his dorm and take a quick shower. he changed into a green t-shirt, black jeans, and threw on a blue and black plaid button up shirt over, leaving the buttons undone. his heart was beating at an unknowingly fast pace, and for the first time, donghyuck admitted to himself that he was nervous. nervous because he’s never been on a date before-not that it was, but what else was he supposed to call this? nervous because this was _mark lee_. the boy who pushed into him and caused him to have a broken arm, the boy who called him hyuckie, the boy who called him amazing.

 

the massive outbreak of thoughts clouding donghyuck’s mind caused him to completely miss the older boy who sat across from him, in front of him. “hyuck.” a simple nickname causes the said boy to pull out of his trance, eyes widening at the older boy in front of him. donghyuck wondered how such a simple outfit could make mark look impeccably amazing. even in a simple white t-shirt, black loose jeans, and a black hat, mark managed to look like a model causing donghyuck to internally whine. _that’s so unfair_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the fourth time donghyuck fell, he stumbled first, before he hit the ground. it had been a month since the two boys met again in university, and donghyuck finally had a friend to groan over renjun and jaemin’s constant whining over the phone. the two were simply walking back from their classes, heading to the younger’s dorm. it was a friday afternoon, and fridays had become a symbol for the two of them to have movie marathons and feast on whatever food they bought with the money on them. but this friday was different. they were sitting together on the sofa in the younger’s dorm, watching a random disney movie, and by now, donghyuck would have been pointing out every single flaw in the movie. however, the boy was awfully quiet, mind wandering on his own. mark knew that donghyuck did that a lot, and he took the opportunity to study the younger’s features: his tan, beautiful skin, the cute dots on his face, his bright eyes, and his soft, lips. mark resisted the urge to touch them, to bring them to his own. blinking, he brought himself back, focusing once again to the younger, who was caught up in his own world. “hyuck?”

 

no response. that was weird. usually, all it took was that one word to get donghyuck to snap out of his trance.

 

“hyuckie?” mark said again. they were walking, very slowly, to the dorms. “lee donghyuck!”

 

the younger jumped, startled. however, instead of the confused face he usually had on him, mark could only describe his expression as sad, bothered.

 

then donghyuck said the first words he had since mark saw him today, and the older felt his heart break into two. “mark, do you think i’m ugly?”

 

“what?”

 

“like, i guess i’m not as pale as everyone else. but i’m skinny. i have pretty good body proportions. i have long legs. i just must be too tan for everyone’s liking. that’s what everyone says. i’m too tan.”

 

“hyuck, wha-”

 

the younger hurridly cut him off. “don’t say some sappy bullshit. i mean. i know it’s true. i’m not as pretty as you or renjun, or jaemin, or jeno. i mean, renjun’s just cute, jaemin has a perfect smile-he has a perfect everything, and jeno has an amazing body-not that i would know-but me? i’m too dark. maybe i should start putting a white filter over my pictures?”

 

“hyu-”

 

“and maybe i do need to lose weight? maybe i should work out more. yeah. and more sunscreen, and-”

 

mark had enough. “ _donghyuck_. stop! where are you getting all of this? why are you suddenly thinking about all of this?”

 

“someone told me-”

 

“okay, i don’t really care who it is-you shouldn't either-but why are you letting it affect you so much? why the hell cares what they say? i love your tanned skin. you look good, you look healthy, like you’re glowing. you look better than all the dumbasses who say shit like that, they look like ghosts-hell, even _i_ look like a pale ghost sometimes. don’t let their words affect you like that.”

 

“i know, but it’s just so hard sometimes…i was always proud of my tanned skin, but since getting into college, everything has gotten harder.”

 

mark sighed. “come here,” he gestured and brought the younger close to his chest. he kept his arm wrapped around donghyuck, who rested his head on mark’s shoulder. they continued to watch the movie playing on the tv, before the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“oh my god. my eyes!” a voice whisper-shouted.

 

“shut up, renjun, not like we don’t do that.”

 

“and there’s three of us too,” another voice said. donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open to see three very familiar faces in front of him.

 

“rise and shine, assholes,” renjun said. “it’s literally six in the evening, your classes ended at two today… so you mean to tell me-” the chinese boy’s eyes widened. “you two have been here for four hours??”

 

“what’s jeno doing here?” the boy next to donghyuck asked, and the younger gasped slightly. who knew mark lee would look like a god while rubbing his eyes and yawning, with messy hair and a pale, ghostly face?

 

yeah, donghyuck was kind of whipped.

 

“rude,” jeno commented. “and i’m here because jaemin and renjun are here.”

 

donghyuck and mark squinted, looked at each other and back at the boys. “huh? that doesn’t make sense.”

 

renjun rolled his eyes and pulled jeno towards him by the collar, pressing his lips to the other boy.

 

donghyuck blinked.

 

jaemin pouted, “hey, hey, hey he’s mine too!” he pulled jeno away from the older chinese boy and placed his own lips on his. the two of them back up onto the wall, kissing each other hard, moments away from, well, donghyuck didn’t really want to know.

 

mark looked towards donghyuck, who was still a little sleepy but intrigued by this new revelation. the older let his eyes wander slowly, down to donghyuck’s pink lips, before he cleared his throat and abruptly stood up, “okay, get a room guys!” he clapped, his voice slightly wavering, face heating up.

 

renjun looked at the pair who were pretty much making out in the middle of the dorm, and back to the couple who, in his opinion, were dense as _fuck_. well really, mark was obvious. donghyuck was just kinda there. he didn’t even think his best friend recognized his own feelings for the older male, but renjun had decided early to let the two figure things out themselves.

 

renjun shrugged, “i would apologize, but that would include me saying sorry for something i’m not really sorry for.”

 

mark grabbed donghyuck’s hand and yanked him up from the sofa. “let’s go somewhere else,” he said, before dragging the younger out of the dorm.

 

“where are we going?” donghyuck whined the minute they stepped out, and mark gulped. he was having a difficult time with all the tension in that room from the couple? triple? anyways, donghyuck’s whines weren’t really helping him.

 

“maaaark…” _just a few more doors down, lee minhyung. you got this_. mark’s dorm was down the hall from the younger boys’, and thankfully he didn’t have a roommate to make him embarrassed or make fun of him.

 

“oh are we going to your dorm?” mark couldn’t answer. as soon as he reached the door, he fumbled with the keys, unlocked the door, and pushed donghyuck inside. “m-mark? are you okay?”

 

 _he needs to stop with that goddamned whiny voice of his_.

 

mark closed the door behind him and grabbed donghyuck by the shoulders, pushing him against the door.

 

 _holy shit uh what do i do now? wikihow didn’t prepare me for this_.

 

“m-mark?” _fuck it_.

 

the older boy pressed his lips down to donghyuck’s, his eyes fluttering shut. mark’s hands moved from the younger’s shoulders to his hips, and that was all it took for donghyuck to kiss him back. mark nibbled and swiped his tongue against the younger’s bottom lip, and donghyuck let out a small moan, pulling away quickly.

 

“mark what is-” the older quickly shut him up again, their tongues tangled up together. mark explored the younger boy’s mouth, taking in and devouring every bit that he can, and donghyuck brought his own hands into the older’s hair, tugging at it lightly. mark pulled up one of donghyuck’s legs, and the younger instinctively wrapped it around his waist. his other hand slipped under the younger’s shirt, letting their skin touch, squeezing his hip lightly, feeling donghyuck under his fingers.

 

mark propped donghyuck up a little higher, allowing him to latch his mouth onto the younger’s neck, licking and sucking on the exposed skin, before dropping down to give little pecks down donghyuck’s collarbones. but before donghyuck could do anything, mark returned to the soft skin his lips were earlier, his lips, tongue, and teeth slowly bruising the skin. yet the younger’s tighter tug on his hair, and the whines that were escaping his lips created a surge of confidence in mark, who pressed himself closer the the younger, causing him to groan. donghyuck slowly grinded on the older, and their lips found each other again, this time, their kiss was more passionate, more aggressive.

 

 _fuck fuck fuck mark holy fuck_ was all donghyuck could think.

 

“holy shit- mark, i- oh my god,” he moaned once again as mark attacked his neck once again. his tongue moved, licking and swiping at the skin. the older’s hand dropped from donghyuck’s waist to his thigh, moving lower, and lower. “ _fuck_ , mark-”

 

the older finally pulled away to look into donghyuck’s eyes, a smirk on his face. “you were saying?”

 

“you’re an asshole. i bet my neck is all red now.”

 

mark glanced down to the younger’s neck. “it’s.. ah… more than red.”

 

donghyuck blinked, before bringing mark closer to him once again, placing his lips on his. he smiled into the kiss, whispering, “that’s kinda hot.”

 

causing mark to smile back and melt into donghyuck’s lips once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the fifth time lee donghyuck fell, he fell in love with lee minhyung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a wild ride hehehe 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed it!! do follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemsbaby)!! til next time :)


End file.
